Not meant to happen
by Samthebear
Summary: that night was not meant to happen in more than a few ways... can be read as a oneshot or as part of 'Just like his dad' please note LEMONS! lots and LOTS OF LEMONS. if you are underaged DON'T READ. simple as that rated M for a reason.


A/N: **MATURE CONTENT**. Please DON'T read if you are under 16. thank you. And if you don't like lemons, don't read it – for your sake and mine. This can be read in context of 'Just like his dad' if you want to or it can be just a one shot – also I've noticed a lack of lemons in the GH fanfic fandom so I've decided to write one myself. oh yeah and the song 'keep your hands off my girl' does NOT belong to me but to 'Good Charlotte'.

* * *

It wasn't meant to happen. This isn't supposed to happen. But it is. I wonder why. 

My hands curl up griping his shoulders painfully hard but he keeps kissing me. Each breath I take in is laced with his smell intoxicating me as much as the alcohol that clouded his mind. _No. This is wrong!_ I think trying to resist him.

"No... Naru please no…" I beg his lips still against mine. But as my lips utter words my body is doing the opposite. My heart taunts me. _You wanted this for so long, how are you going to say no?_

"Do you know how much you frustrate me?" He mutters dangerously, kissing me urgently - almost painfully. His warm hands slips under my shirt caressing my hips. I bite down hard on my lip to stop myself from moaning.

_And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl,_

"You don't really like those guys you go out with do you?" He asks with a strange tone of voice I have never heard him use before – jealously. That startles me. He cuts me off, pressing his lips against mine. I try to push him away but he locks my hands still and imprisons me against him and the bed.

My shirt rides up higher without my consent.

"Naru, no… don't…" I turn away but he turns his head and captures my lips with his again. He moves down onto my exposed neck kissing the sensitive skin on my neck. I don't suppress a surprised gasp on time. I squirm under him but everywhere I move he's there blocking me.

"I love how you smell." He says lazily holding me possessively, nuzzling my neck. He pins me to the bed with his body and holds my torso down with his hands kissing me while rubbing my abdomen. My heart pounds painfully hard, gasping and breathing unevenly I struggle to take in air. But the more I took in his scent the more I feel like I'm going to lose it totally. I feel the rough material of his slacks rub against my exposed thighs, raising Goosebumps on my thighs.

_I can't stand this any more! It's too hard…_ I shut my eyes and I feel tears roll down the side of my face. When I open my eyes I'm someone totally different. I pull him down and kiss him back aggressively.

_If you can't beat em' join em'._

I've had enough of being pushed around by him. Sober or not he always wants to dominate; I think heatedly. I'm so angry at him, so angry that he can always make me do what he wants me to do. I clench my teeth and push him over straddling him.

"Stop. Pushing. Me. Around." My voice the strongest it has been this whole time. He still has his hands around my waist pushing my shirt higher and higher. I clumsily pull off my shirt over my head before roughly pulling out his shirt out from under his slacks, unbuttoning the buttons clumsily with shaky hands.

The air around me chills me but his hands warm me before he turns his attention to helping me to get his shirt off. I push his shirt off his shoulders, lying on him. The burning heat from his skin makes me shiver in response but I quickly get used to his body heat. A bra straps fall from my shoulders and Naru kisses the uninterrupted skin on my shoulder, pushing the other strap down.

It feels good to be in control. I bend down and kiss him temptingly, teasing him. He hooks a finger into the top of my skirt and tugs playfully on it. I ignore him and continue kissing him, moving from his lips to his jaw line, on his neck – anywhere I could. I could feel his erection pressing painfully into me but I ignore his urgent tugging on my skirt. Let him suffer a little more. I run my hands up and down his body leaving trails of kisses on him. I hear a soft but irritated growl coming from him, before I knew what was happening he had pushed me under him and he was doing a quick job of my skirt. Not that it was such a task to begin with.

My wetness had already soaked through my soft cotton panties and I could feel the cool air in contrast to my warmth. Now I was the prisoner.

"Jerk, you just made me _feel_ in control." I whisper into his ear. I see his smirk in the semi-darkness.

"You know me so well Mai." He chuckles into my ear, I hear him un-do his slacks a soft thud coming from somewhere in the room where his slacks had landed.

"You shouldn't have made me wait so long…"

"That's what you always do to me."

"But I do it best." His smooth voice sending shivers down my spine turning me on even more. He strokes the sensitive skin on the inside of my thighs making my muscles in my abdomen contract painfully. I draw in a quick breath in response.

He moves further up and gently strokes my sex teasingly through the saturated fabric of my panties.

"Naru…" I breathe out, clenching my teeth slightly. He reaches behind me and unclips my bra pulling it off before dropping it to the floor.

"You are so beautiful…" He says admiringly, massaging my breasts. He kisses my neck moving down at a painfully slow rate. My breathing is shallow and uneven, my heart pounding so much I feel as if it could burst out of my chest.

"Uhh… Naru… hurry…" I moan helplessly. He kisses my stomach lingering there, extending my torture. Inch by inch I can feel him slowly peeling off my panties, but he stops short of removing it.

"Naru… what is it?" I'm itching to pull it off myself.

"Just making you wait." His voice sending me crazy.

"Naru!" I nearly scream in frustration, I reach down to pull them off but he pins my arms above my head.

"Uh uh," He says tutting at me. He kisses me stroking my mouth with his soft velvety tongue. While he kisses me at some point he pulls down my panties and starts to stroke me. I break from the kiss and moan. Sensations I've never felt before assaults me, I instinctively open up my legs to allow him more space. I can feel my cum flowing out of me, so deliciously painful yet it was such an incredible sensation. Just before I reach my peak he stops. I let out soft whining sounds, begging him to keep going. I twist the bed sheets in between my hands. The throbbing is driving me crazy!

"Finish it Naru! Please…" He slowly lowers himself into me and I can feel the tip of him.

"Do it… please! Now…" He gently slides into me and I bite my lip down when I can feel the resistance. He withdraws just a little before pushing right into me. I bite down hard on his shoulder to stop myself from screaming from the sharp pain within. But the pain is gone in an instant and I can feel him fill me. I wrap my legs around him and draw him closer. He pulls out almost all the way before plunging back deep into me, unable to hold my voice in I cry out and moan, drawing in and out ragged breaths. My hips buck towards him but he holds my hips down with his hands, kissing and whispering love to me.

He keeps pulling in and out pushing me to my limits, until I can feel my muscles tense up, squeezing tightly around him. With a final push a shocking sensation rips through my body, sending tremors to every single part of my body. I could feel him shaking too, moaning and groaning with me. More tremors take hold of my body but gradually they die down, my breathing and his deepening and slowing down.

I lie my head on his chest and listen to his heart slowly beat. _I love you Naru. Will things ever be the same again?_ He kisses the top of my head gently before wrapping his arms around me. I fall a sleep to the constant beating of his heart and my only thoughts of love for him.

* * *

A/N: OK I know, sentimental lemons…. I'm sorry everyone for not updating on my story 'just like his dad' but I've got exams coming up in a week so I haven't been writing as much as I want to…. So I hope this one shot (or it can also be read in context of 'just like his dad') will make you happy for at least another 2 weeks…. This is my FIRST lemon so if it sucks, don't get too mad at me… hides behind sofa... cookies etc would be nice – a review would suffice too :D hope you enjoyed that! 


End file.
